dungeon_dashfandomcom-20200214-history
Entity
Monsters are creature NPCs in the Dungeon Dash game. The words NPC and Monster are used interchangeably on this page. Interactions While they Monsters not always hostile, most are. Hostile Monsters will instantly attack the player and try to kill them. Peaceful NPCs will either call for help (if being attacked), attempt to sell the player something (eg. shopkeepers), or talk to the player. Monster Attributes NPCs have the same attributes as players (although they use them less often) and are even handled using the same variable type (called an object) in the game code. Check the attributes page for how these are handled. Monster List Many of the monsters on this list have incomplete descriptions. This is to avoid spoiling the game for people who have not found the monsters for themselves. Player Full Page: Player This is you! NPC (Shopkeeper) Full Page: Shopkeeper [[Damage|'Base Damage']]:''' Not Much NPC shopkeepers are other humans in the world. They are '''Rat Full Page: Rat, Real Bat [[Damage|'Base Damage']]:''' 2-7 The standard monster, these creatures build nests under shady areas and in caves. Rats attack with claws and bite. They are generally considered week, although they appear early in the game and can take down players who are not well prepared. Rats usually have a nest, which may contain money or other loot. '''Bat Full Page: Bat, Real Bat [[Damage|'Base Damage']]:''' 2-5 Bats are in much the same places as rats. However, they build nests far less frequently and much higher up. A bat is usually found on the sealing and is hard to see in the dark. They have night vision and can fly. While bats deal less base damage than rats (only 2-5, compared to Rat's 2-7), they are considered more powerful. This is partly because they usually have more hit points and also because they fly around their target, making them are very hard to hit. If a bat has loot, it is usually in the form of some item laying on the ground in the area. '''Zombie Full Page: Zombie, Wikipedia Zombie [[Damage|'Base Damage']]:''' 3-9 Zombies are a type of undead. They are found only in dark places and are most common in the necromancer's lair. However, powerful zombies may be encountered during the night. The true power of zombies ranges widely, mostly based on the what they were in their previous life. '''Skeleton Full Page: Skeleton, Wikipedia Skeleton [[Damage|'Base Damage']]:''' 2-4 + Special Skeletons are a type of undead. They are found only in dark places and are most common outside at night. However, there are some skeletons in the necromancer's lair. Skeletons attack by bow and arrow. Skeletons deal 2 - 4 base damage, but also have a 1-3 "bow multiplier" on their weapon damage. This means that a skeleton with an attack of 2 can deal 4-10 damage, while one with an attack of 5 can deal 7-19 damage. '''Mage Full Page: Mage, Wikipedia Mage [[Damage|'Base Damage']]:''' Spells Mages are low level spell casters. All mage spells are touch spells, so if you aren't hit, the spell fails. If a mage does manage to hit, the spell has a 1/4 chance to fail, resulting in the mage just punching you. While a mage can cast an infinite amount of spells, they don't have a very large repertoire to draw from. '''Overlord Full Page: Overlord, Wikipedia Warlord '' [[Damage|'Base Damage']]':' 5-40 (Weighted to Higher Numbers) Coming Soon... '''Archmage' Full Page: Mage, Wikipedia Mage [[Damage|'Base Damage']]:' Spells Archmages are high level spell casters. Like mages, all their spells require touch and fail if you aren't hit. The Archmage has all the spells of the mage (expect more powerful) and more. Like mages, they never run out of spells. Archmages are ''incredibly powerful and should not be messed with until end game. '''Grim Reaper Full Page: Grim Reaper, Wikipedia Mage [[Damage|'Base Damage']]:''' Death Coming Soon... '''Grim Minion Full Page: Grim Reaper [[Damage|'Base Damage']]:''' Damage Coming Soon... '''Lich Full Page: Mage, Wikipedia Mage [[Damage|'Base Damage']]:''' Spells A Lich is a type of very powerful undead, even more powerful than the head necromancer. '''Game Boss Full Page: None [[Damage|'Base Damage']]: ??? The game boss will not be discussed anywhere in great detail. This is to avoid spoilers, as the game boss is very end game content. Thus, not even his name is mentioned here (although he is male).Category:Adventure Category:Entity Category:Battle